Revelación de Sankta: R-250
by kawaii destruction
Summary: De un momento a otro La Tierra comienza a vivir extrañas muertes, aparecen los Sankta quienes son responsables de ellas ¿Quienes son? Todo es parte de la revelación, los guererros Z estarán involucrados porque, quieran o no, son parte de ella. Un fic escrito en conjunto con Yanki Girl
1. Capítulo 2 Ojos rotos

**_Ah que nervios -.-_**

* * *

**_Buenos días a los lectores. Procedo a informarles lo siguiente:_**

**_1. Este fanfic está escrito por Yanki Girl (usuario 870234/ Yanki_Girl) y por mi. No persigue fines de lucro ni cuenta con la autorización de Kamisama, por lo que esperamos que no se enoje._**

**_2. Toriyama y Toei Animation son los únicos amos del mundo… de Dragon Ball. Yanki y yo, en nuestra condición de esclavas, les agradecemos la creación de dicho anime/manga._**

**_3. El primer capítulo lo encontrarán en el perfil de la otra autora, publicaremos un capítulo en su perfil y uno en el mío, según lo escribamos._**

**_4. Por cuestiones médicas (mmm literalmente ¿?) tal vez pasen uno o dos meses antes de volver a actualizarlo. _**

**_5. Yanki y yo agradecemos el apoyo a este proyecto así como sus amables reviews y recomendaciones._**

**_Fin de la transmisión._**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

_Domingo 25 de diciembre 784_

**9:00 hrs. Día 9 posterior al evento.**

-Señor director de la Cadena Tush TV, verá usted… No quiero ir, así que no iré, de todas formas gracias por la invitación- Federico Hodgkin salió de la ducha mientras recitaba un absurdo diálogo imaginario. Se enrolló una toalla blanca en la cintura y con la mano limpió el espejo cubierto de vaho y agua caliente producto de una ducha a temperatura ideal para cocer pollos. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos, dejando que las gotas cayeran sobre sus amplios hombros. No era mal parecido y él lo sabía; en buena parte su agradable físico le había ayudado a subir rápidamente la escalera hacia al éxito: De un invisible jala cables, al "Reportero del año" según la revista "Bright Star talent" misma que a pesar de su glamuroso nombre, en realidad era la menos prestigiosa por su amarillismo además de pertenecer a la misma cadena que la televisora donde trabajaba.

Su premio lo ganó gracias a un programa especial llamado "Días de terror. Con Federico Hodgkin" una serie de farsas bien montadas donde el conductor transmitía desde casas embrujadas o presenciaba el contacto de una médium con el Fantasma de la Ópera -Felicidades Federico- se talló la cara frente al espejo donde se desarrollaba su monólogo –tu talento te llevará a un evento terrorífico real. Felicidades –agachó la cabeza sobre el lavabo.

Tenía esa clase de miedo paralizante proveniente de un mal presagio. Pero el productor más importante de la televisora se comunicó con él unas horas antes "_nadie mejor que tú para el trabajo" _le había dicho y para terminar de convencerlo, le espetó que era una orden del Director General, el dueño de Tush TV.

La aprehensión le impidió disfrutar de los halagos. Primero unas figuras misteriosas en el trigal, ahora un verdadero encuentro con seres de otro planeta –con suerte y es una farsa- se consoló a sí mismo mientras se vestía de jeans y camisa formal blanca.

.

.

-Sargento no podemos detenerla más tiempo. Derechos Humanos presionan al presidente del mundo para que la dejemos en libertad- La teniente de pelo castaño perfectamente recogido en una coleta, miró a su superior quien a su vez contemplaba a la mujer a la que le realizaban estudios. Tenía colocados intrincados aparatos eléctricos en la cabeza y brazos. Mientras ella se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa, tranquila y blanca como el papel, como si no estuviera ahí. A veces parpadeaba lo que le daba la tranquilidad a la teniente de que no se había convertido en una escultura.

-Que se vayan al diablo- respondió fastidiado -Ni siquiera podemos asegurar que sea humana- Mary Ann los miró a través de los cristales empañados, como si supiera que estaba siendo observada. La teniente se estremeció levemente, sin demostrarlo. No le daba buena espina esa mujer con su historia inverosímil, pero presentía que lo más ético era dejarla ir.

_Domingo 25 de diciembre 784_

**12:00 p.m. Día 9 posterior al evento.**

La isla Palmera lucía desierta, se había dictado toque de queda que la población acató no de buena gana. Por principios militares, el Capitán Eliud buscó las órdenes de sus superiores, pero jamás obtuvo respuesta. No podía saber que en la base, todos estaban igual de confundidos que él después de un avistamiento OVNI: una esfera sobre el mar que parecía estudiarlos.

Eliud Bruno tomó la decisión de no difundir el mensaje. Preparó dos tropas que estarían aguardando la señal de ataque en caso de requerirlo. No había dormido y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente, por eso las ocultaba en las bolsas de su pantalón, no le tranquilizaba haberse acabado la caja de puros.

El sol estaba en el centro del firmamento, quemando a todos los que osaban salir a la calle. El capitán le hacía sentir el uniforme más pesado de lo común debido a aquel sofocante calor, y encima los minutos parecían reírse de su impaciencia. A pesar de haber tomado dos litros de agua mientras esperaba aún sentía la boca reseca. Lo único que deseaba era cumplir con su "deber" y terminar con todo de una vez, pero eran ya las 12:10 y comenzaba a preguntarse si no aparecerían los supuestos 'tres' que hablarían con él. A las 12:12 se dio media vuelta, indignado por la impuntualidad y en ese momento se escuchó un clamor general. El ser de la noche anterior se materializó detrás de él.

-No obedeciste nuestras peticiones- el poco valor que había reunido en esas horas se desvaneció al escuchar su voz, lo miró cuan largo era pero no pudo apreciar su rostro, cubierto por una capucha de color crema, que brillaba con el sol. Intentó tragar saliva pero se había evaporado junto al color de la cara. Pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse y echarse a llorar pero el orgullo militar sacó las garras y se defendió, para mantenerse presente –No te preocupes, aún no te haré daño, deja de temer- ¿aún? Esa aseveración no ayudó a tranquilizarlo. Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo por instinto cuando la túnica que cubría al ser que le hablaba, se extendió hacia él. Pensó que moriría y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero en no murió. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en otro lugar; sus pies ya no pisaban la arena de la isla, misteriosamente se había trasladado a una cueva subterránea a la que únicamente entraba una rayo de luz. Ese rayo no parecía provenir del sol e iluminaba un trono de cristal opaco, de la pared de la cueva brotaba agua que desaparecía en el suelo y colgaban yerbas de tallo grueso de la pared.

Esa visión tan extraña le aturdió. Todo el ambiente era confuso: la oscuridad se fundía con la belleza del rayo de luz, el agradable aroma que emitían las yerbas y el relajando murmullo del agua no atenuaban el miedo que sentía. Algo estaba mal y todos sus sentidos le advertían que huyera. Al retroceder chocó contra el ser que le había llamado, entonces miró hacia la derecha y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Un hombre más joven que él, miraba hacia enfrente como hipnotizado.

-Se les revelarán los hechos como deben ser- sonó una voz femenina, solo entonces notó que el trono de cristal opaco estaba ocupado por ella, llevaba capucha y brillaba bajo la intensidad de la luz. A su lado se colocaron dos seres como ella, uno era el que le había hablado –pero falta el saiyajin-

.

.

**_De la carta que Joshua Bem envió a su esposa Clara T., encontrada entre los restos de la iglesia presbiteriana. Isla Caimán_**.

_…No sé qué pasó realmente, una luz atravesó diametralmente el edificio, como una onda expansiva. Escuché algo que ya no recuerdo y me desmayé. _

_Al despertar vi a todos mis colegas muertos y los del departamento de atención telefónica, heridos. No puedo describir el terror en los gritos de los agonizantes, los ojos rotos… ¡Ojos rotos! Partidos por la mitad, sangrantes, desparramados. _

_Alguien además de mi, sobrevivió. Me iré con él a buscar transporte para llegar a ti. Espero que te llegue esta carta y que estés esperándome en casa, te necesito._

_Joshua._

_._

_._

-Max ¿puedes oírme? Si es así, tengo la nota del siglo y vas a tener que abrir la señal en vivo- susurraba sin poner atención a las palabras que el otro humano decía (estaba seguro de que sólo ellos dos lo eran). Estaba concentrado en cómo presentaría el reportaje pero le negaron la trasmisión en vivo, argumentando que costaba demasiado dinero para un par de ovnis de cartón. Fue inútil intentar convencer a la misma persona que lo había mandado ahí de que aquello era real, al parecer la fama de su programa le jugaba una mala pasada en ese momento. De nada sirvió discutir acaloradamente, la respuesta siguió siendo la misma y al final, no le quedó más que verificar la poca pila que le quedaba disponible y suplicar a Kamisama que fuera suficiente para grabar el encuentro, con frustración constató que apenas alcanzaría para unos cuantos minutos.

Suspiró resignado, se dio cuenta de que el miedo había desaparecido, como si la situación que vivía fuera común. Cierta emoción le hacía hormiguear el cuerpo, suponía que ese era el instinto periodístico que por fin despertaba en él. Era eso o la luz era en realidad una fuente de radiación que le provocaba cosquillas y pronto moriría de cáncer; alguna de esas dos opciones debía de ser. Se sonrió a sí mismo ajeno a la angustia que su compañero humano mostraba en tras la discusión que él no se molestó en escuchar.

-Voy a grabar sus palabras- le explicó a las figuras encapuchadas, distrayéndolos a todos del tenso diálogo. Había encontrado el ángulo perfecto para las tomas y quizá algunas fotografías discretas.

-Trasmitirlas o no, será tu decisión. Solo les aconsejamos a ambos que no cierren su mente. Capitán, es por su bien- por el rabillo del ojo notó que éste se tensaba, como si estuviera saludando a un superior, pero sin la mano alzada en símbolo de respeto, estaba negando con la cabeza. Volteó un poco el rostro para verlo mejor tenía un semblante duro, hermético, pero los ojos mostraban tal terror que daba angustia tan sólo observarlo. Por eso desvió la mirada, no quería contagiarse de su estado de ánimo.

Él estaba tranquilo pues había entendido que le sería revelado algo que cambiaría su forma de vivir ¿Qué más emocionante que eso? Apretó un botón y comenzó a grabar la escena, justo en el momento en el que comenzó el mensaje. Esta vez habló otro ser, uno al que no había visto, se colocó al lado del trono de cristal, de tal forma que los tres estaban juntos y salían perfectamente en la toma. Su tono de voz era suave y hablaba pausadamente.

-Humanos, tenemos un mensaje para ustedes- su voz resonó en la cueva, las yerbas que colgaban de las paredes parecieron reaccionar a ella, se retorcieron ligeramente.

-Abran sus mentes- pidió la voz femenina, dulce, amable.

-No se resistan al cambio- siguió el tercero. El capitán abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parecía que en cualquier momento gritaría si no de miedo, lo haría de indignación. Un cambio no era una opción para sus ideales. Había sido entrenado para trabajar parala humidad. Únicamente le serviría al gobierno mundial.

.

.

-¡Vegeta!- la mujer se dejó llevar un minuto por el pánico, pero ante la mirada asustada de Bra y Trunks, intentó guardar la calma y disfrazar el miedo con el enojo -¡Ven aquí saiyajin salvaje!- Llevaba la mitad de camino recorrido hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el llamado de la mujer, no le haría caso, por supuesto, aunque se desgarrara la garganta con sus agudos gritos. Pero Bulma, siendo más inteligente, subió el volumen de la televisión tanto que la alcanzó a escuchar incluso en la planta baja.

-_…Queremos hablar con un saiyajin- _escuchó lejanamente, el nombramiento de su raza le hizo fruncir el seño –…_Gokú o Vegeta. Solamente uno debe venir- _suficiente. Regresó hacia la sala donde la familia Briefs veía la televisión. Los abuelos sonreían pensando que se trataba de la nueva película del verano y Bra miraba el televisor concentrada, quería entender lo que pasaba aunque debido a su corta edad se le dificultaba entender todo. Lo que comprendía era que algo malo pasaba. Trunks y el invitado Goten (que parecía vivir ahí más con ellos que en Monte Paoz), contemplaban preocupados las imágenes frustrantemente poco nítidas del celular del reportero. Vegeta se colocó casi frente al televisor, con las manos cruzadas, esperando que la caja le informara lo que ocurría.

Terminó el reportaje y se hizo un silencio que atrajo la atención de la pequeña Bra, pensó en pedir que le explicaran lo que pasaba pero se dio cuenta que nadie acaba de entender lo que pasaba. Comenzó la repetición del video después de un breve comentario de la titular del noticiero. Volvió a aparece la imagen de tres seres con túnicas claras. Cada uno dijo una línea y siguieron así hasta terminar el mensaje.

_-Humanos, tenemos un mensaje para ustedes-_

_-Abran sus mentes-_

_-No se resistan al cambio-_ vegeta se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, mientras les escuchaba. Comenzó la segunda ronda de líneas.

_-El Libro es una revelación celestial. Es en su esencia "La quinta revelación"- _Goten abrió los ojos tanto que sus párpados se parecieron desaparecer -_La quinta raza inferior tiene marcado su único destino: desaparecer-_

_-Comienza una nueva era para el cosmos- _

_-Pero el número cinco se ha visto contaminado. __Quien represente al número cuatro debe hablar con nosotros. Queremos hablar con un saiyajin- _el corazón del príncipe latió violentamente–…_Gokú o Vegeta. Solamente uno debe venir-_

-Son los urantianos- susurró Goten, sin aliento. Aunque todos le escucharon, nadie le puso atención realmente. La conductora estaba anunciando que tenía la foto de uno de ellos. Parecía haber sido tomada clandestinamente y mostraba el rostro y una mano del ser que estaba parado de pie a la izquierda. Le produjo a toda la familia Brief (excepto a Vegeta, que había visto seres más raros) un extraño escalofrío que les erizó la piel.

La mano era esquelética, con los dedos desproporcionalmente largos y huesudos cubiertos por piel azul grisácea que parecía viscosa. Pero lo que más les impactó fue el rostro: dos enormes ojos, desproporcionados en relación a la cabeza que no era voluminosa, desprendían una mirada intimidante, eran feroces y completamente negros. No tenían labios ni nariz lo que le intrigó a Trunks ¿Cómo hablaban tan nítidamente si no tenían labios? Aquel ser levantaba la mano y era el último detalle que se podía apreciar.

-Se parece un poco a Krillin- bromeo para aligerar la tensión que percibía, pero nadie pareció escucharle, estaban concentrados en la televisión. Después de eso el noticiero se fue a comerciales y todo volvió a una confusa normalidad.

.

.

El capitán Eliud, presa del pánico después de escuchar las revelaciones en torno a su especie, sacó la pistola que tenía en el pantalón y disparó a aquellos seres hasta vaciar el cartucho. La cueva se llenó del sonido de los disparos. Federico se encogió instintivamente, por un momento pensó que el militar se había vuelto loco y los mataría a todos. Se tapó los oídos, sus tímpanos amenazaban con explotar por el estruendo.

Cuando Federico Hodgkin levantó el rostro, agradeciendo no haber muerto, se dio cuenta de que ninguna bala llegó a su destino todas se desmaterializaron antes de tocarlos, él estaba intacto pero nunca sabría si había tenido suerte, si podía desintegrar balas o si a él no le había disparado.

El de la voz suave levantó una mano y extendió la palma, treinta segundos después una onda expansiva de color azul se desprendió de ella. Empujó levemente al reportero y se perdió en la cueva, atravesando las paredes. Fue como si por un segundo se hubiera sumergido en un mar espeso donde no podía respirar, pero la paz que se apoderó de cada una de sus células le impidió sentir miedo, podría morir ahogado y no sufrir. En su mente La Revelación cobró sentido. Finalmente asintió para después caer desmayado.

Por su parte, lo último que el capitán Bruno vio, fue un rayo amarillo cruzándole la vista. Enseguida sus ojos se partieron por la mitad y dejaron ver una masa blanca viscosa hasta que la sangre llenó las cuencas que dejó vacías el corte fino y perfecto del rayo sagrado.

La Tierra fue sacudida desde su centro. Un halo de rayo multicolor la cruzó desde todos los ángulos, algunas veces era azul; cegador pero que daba paz a quien lo recibiera, otras veces era verde esmeralda y el último, el más dañino, el que dejaba en agonía a quien le impactara, era el amarillo de la muerte.

La corporación Cápsula cimbró, como toda la Tierra, cuando fue alcanzada por un halo azul.

_Vegeta, te esperamos. _El príncipe supo entonces, como si alguien le hubiera implantado la información, dónde debía buscarlos.

.

.

-Ha comenzado- Mary Ann Mattews salió al jardín de la pequeña casa donde sus sobrinos nietos (no sin renuencia), la dejaron alojarse. Afuera de la cerca, un grupo de activistas que la había apoyado para que la dejaran libre miró hacia el horizonte, una onda de energía se acercaba hacia ellos y los atravesó. Los ojos de la mujer vestida de blanco brillaron.

Un halo verde mató a la pequeña Betty, la niña de tres años hija de su sobrina-nieta. Los demás habitantes de la casona estaban ilesos. Mary lo sabía lo que ese momento significaba, cuando recibió la energía del rayo azul volvió a entrar en trance, tal como lo había hecho 15 décadas atrás.

Indiferente ante los gritos de los habitantes del hogar frente al cadáver de la niña, subió las escaleras y buscó hasta encontrar uno de sus cuadernos. Tomó una pluma y así, de pie como estaba, comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, con los ojos en blanco. Si alguien pudiera observarla en ese estado, podría notar la cicatriz de una pequeña herida en ellos.


	2. Capítulo 4 El origen de la cuarta raza

Hola a todos! Disculpen ustedes el atraso (siempre me pasa D:)

Tuve que cambiar el nombre del fic ya que releí las reglas y ¡sorpresa! Está prohibido tener le mismo título y resumen jejeje recuerden que este es un fanfic en conjunto con Yanki Girl, en su perfil encontrarán el capítulo 1 y 3

Espero que les guste :) si es así mándenme sus buenas vibras para que me gane la lotería y así ya no tenga que trabajar y poder dedicarle el día entero a escribir escribir escribir escribir escribir escribir, comer, escribir escribir escribir y bailar zumba.

Y escribir.

**Capitulo 4.**

**_Lunes 26 de diciembre 784. _**

**_8:50 a.m. Día 10 posterior al evento_**

Los ojos le dolían de tal forma que pensó que se le saldrían de las órbitas, quería gritar pero no podía, no era dueño de su cuerpo. En su mente se incrustaron pequeños pensamientos mientras el dolor se incrementaba a medida que luchaba contra aquello, era difícil ya que ni siquiera podía respirar. Tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, intentaba arrancar esos fragmentos desde su mente, pero se hacían cada vez más claros y cobraban sentido. Se dio cuenta de que era la voz del ser femenino y decía palabras en un idioma que no conocía, pero que de una forma extraña comprendía.

-_Déjame en paz- _intentó alejar al intruso en su mente, pronto pudo percibir a los tres seres dentro de él, como si habitaran los cuatro al mismo tiempo su cuerpo.

-_Eres poderoso, saiyajin. Pero no debes desconfiar de nosotros. Buscamos que se cumplan los augurios. Deja de luchar y entiende-_ esa última palabra, había sonado como saiyajin antiguo, el que de alguna forma había reconocido y que creía totalmente olvidado.

-¡_No!- _

_-Acepta nuestro regalo- _abrió los ojos de golpe. No se encontraba junto a los seres, sino en un planeta diferente. Todo el dolor había cesado, su alma experimentaba tal paz que le hizo saber que no era la realidad la que presenciaba. Tampoco importaba. Se sintió extraño, sin cuerpo. Aunque tenía la movilidad suficiente que su no existencia en el plano en el que estuviera le permitía. No tenía cuerpo pero sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su propio ki. Sabía que debía ir a cierto punto así que simplemente se dejó llevar por una suave corriente de aire cálido hasta un templo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un terreno árido y de un rojo tan fuerte que parecía negro, las nubes lo eran por lo menos. Y parecía un lugar que había sido destruido recientemente.

Llegó hasta la entrada de un templo de piedra clara, alto, muy alto. Las puertas de madera estaban semi destruidas y dejaban ver el interior, donde se erigían estatuas rotas, antiguas fuentes secas, más destrucción. Pero no atravesó las puertas como él quería; como si hubiera abordado un elevador invisible subió hasta el techo resguardado por gárgolas que parpadeaban y que le miraron ceñudas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Entonces vio a los tres seres más adelante. El viento cesó y lo dejó suspendido en el aire.

Algo arriba de ellos brillaba tan intensamente que cegaba, su luz amarilla invitaba a querer explorar el agujero que formaba entre nubes blancas. En medio del círculo había una figura inanimada, parecía el muñeco de un bebé con cola, pero sin rostro. De pronto se escuchó una voz sin que nadie hablara, la voz venía de todos lados y no pertenecía a ninguna presencia.

-Esta es la nueva raza, está hecha de fuego. Se espera de ella la perfección que hará innecesaria la creación de más razas- el bulto sin rostro, de piel que parecía papel frágil e irreal, sin marcas, se movió hacia un costado y de su espalda surgió otro muñeco idéntico, también con cola y espontáneamente, como si alguien les hubiera dibujado, les surgieron facciones y marcas en el cuerpo tales como los pliegues de las articulaciones. Se escuchó de inmediato cómo tomaban aire por primera vez: torpe y profundamente se encogieron sobre sí mismos, con los ojos cerrados. Parecían confundidos a medida que sus cuerpos tomaban forma cada vez más humana. Vegeta observó el momento en el que les nació el pelo –se reproducirán por medio de un macho y una hembra con órganos especiales para esta función. Serán guerreros y gustarán de las batallas. Contarán con una sola leyenda que se le otorgará conforme la especie evolucione-

-¿Cuál será esa leyenda?- preguntó sin mover los labios una voz femenina de ojos negros sin iris.

-La perfección, si es que su evolución es buena y se gana este atributo. Uno de ellos tendrá el privilegio de ser diferente y mejor que los demás- los tres altos seres dirigían su vista hacia la luz, aceptando las palabras del creador de razas. Mientras tanto, los dos saiyajin originales seguían creciendo, para ese momento parecían niños de 5 años y se movían inquietos, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Y si no es la raza que esperamos? He notado que al principio todas las razas que se han creado son perfectas pero se desvían conforme evolucionan- cuestionó Amanto, reflexionando en torno a la labor que presenciaban –quizá es por el libre albedrío ¿No sería mejor quitárselo?- la voz que no pertenecía a nadie, ni estaba en ningún lugar, volvió a hacerse escuchar, paciente ante el cuestionamiento, pero firme.

-No, no debe jamás suprimírsele a ninguna especie- ninguno de los seres conocidos por Vegeta pareció de acuerdo ni conforme. Pero aceptaron el hecho con una inclinación de la cabeza. El príncipe intuía que estaba presenciando la clave de todo, fuera del hecho de lo increíble que parecía ser testigo de la creación de su raza, pero no lograba entenderlo por completo.

.

.

Despertó en su habitación, solo. Tardó algunos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde estaba, intentó recordar el momento en el que se había acostado, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba.

-Tienes una visita- la voz de Bulma lo sobresaltó, parpadeó con fuerza y notó que la habitación le daba vueltas -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- sintió la mano de la mujer en su frente, comprobando la temperatura, con los ojos abiertos contempló su rostro preocupado. Al hablar lo hizo en un susurro, para su propia molestia.

-Estoy bien ¿Quién me busca?- reprimió el deseo de vomitar. Se sentía débil y eso comenzó a exasperarlo, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo pesaba tanto como si entrenara con gravedad máxima.

-Es un niño, dice llamarse Azis… ¿De verdad te sientes bien? Por lo menos ya no balbuceas- la otra mano de la mujer, que generalmente descansaba en sus caderas, ahora sostenía nerviosamente un cigarro casi apagado, había estado cuidándolo desde que se presentó repentinamente en su habitación y comenzó a comportarse de una forma errante, hablando en un idioma que no conocía, con la mirada perdida. Desconcertada lo vio acostarse en la cama, sin dejar de susurrar. De pronto dijo en un idioma entendible ciertas palabras que le hicieron erizar la piel "_Matar a Trunks... Matar a Bra… aberraciones …. Matar a Bulma_" pero después cayó en un sueño pesado, con fiebre, pesadillas que le hacían quejarse. Parecía sufrir.

.

.

El silencio era tal que el ruido que causaba su piel rozando con la ropa, parecía estruendoso, le dolía la cabeza pero sobre todo, los ojos; no soportaba la luz pero tampoco la oscuridad. Así que en esos momentos se lamentaba como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte. Las palabras que había escuchado y las que había visto en su mente, se revolvían en su cerebro y le golpeaban sin orden, aunque tenía la sensación de saber lo que sucedía, en realidad no tenía idea. Solo sabía dos cosas: que había esperanza y que necesitaba documentarlo todo. Porque en el futuro todos querrían enterrar este episodio de la humanidad y jamás recordar que la cuenta regresiva se había puesto en marcha.

-Soy Federico Hodgkin- susurró a una grabadora que al funcionar rasgaba el aire y producía un ruido exagerado que en otra ocasión habría resultado nulo- y documentaré La Revelación- el escandaloso tono de llamada de su celular le hizo pegar un brinco. Respondió agitado y de mal humor- diga… -escuchó la información de una voz desconocida sin hacer preguntas, se aprendió de memoria los datos y luego colgó el teléfono cuando el informante cortó abruptamente la información. Se talló los ojos delicadamente, ahora sabía por dónde comenzar. Muy a su pesar, se levantó y prendió la luz, tomó un par de pastillas y un poco de agua, después de meter lo necesario para un viaje corto en su chamarra de cuero, tomó un mapa, las llaves de su carro último modelo, los lentes más oscuros que encontró y salió de su casa sin saber si volvería.

.

.

-Mary Ann, por favor díganos ¿Qué está pasando?- en el granero, un grupo de gente que cada vez aumentaba más, miraba impaciente a la mujer que había aparecido misteriosamente. Ella parecía siempre ausente, con la mirada perdida y jamás soltaba el cuaderno donde ocasionalmente escribía algo. Más tarde se encontrarían videos grabados con celulares en los que aparecía siempre con su libreta. Después de algunos minutos, Mary Ann respondió, su voz sonó apagada, pero fue los suficientemente clara para que todos la escucharan.

-Abrir la mente. Abrir la mente es la clave para no… para trascender. Como yo- susurró sin mirar a nadie. Todos guardaban el máximo silencio posible, expectantes. Solamente una mujer se atrevió a rezar en susurros, agradeciéndole a Kami-sama por enviarles una profeta que los protegería –lo que ellos quieren es nuestro bien, nos aman, somos la creación del supremo-

-¿De Kamisama?- preguntó alguien entre los presentes. Mary Ann sin expresión en el rostro negó con fuerza

-Kreator… uno de ellos, el más importante- su rostro cambio ligeramente al darse cuenta de la atención que le prestaban, sus ojos sin vida se deslizaron por cada uno de sus rostros y su voz cobró un poco de fuerza, la gente no dejaba de entrar, pronto no cabrían en esa granja –Él puede verlo todo, sabe cómo deben ocurrir los hechos. Dispuso a los tres Sankta para que vean que se cumpla la profecía. Ustedes son parte de él y su designio. Todo es parte de la Revelación de Edencia-

.

.

-Así que tu eres _el _saiyajin- la mirada del inocente chico no era la misma de antes, ahora estaba vacía completamente de alma. La familia Briefs se había reunido con el príncipe, demasiado curiosos de la visita como para obedecer las órdenes de no ser molestados. Hablaban en una voz tan baja que apenas se les escuchaba – ¿También te duelen los ojos?-

-Ese no es tu problema ¿Qué quieres?- Vegeta siempre sería Vegeta, no importaba lo humillante que fuera el haber sido desprovisto de fuerza tan fácilmente, ni lo vulnerable que fuera en ese momento al dolor. Cruzado de brazos miró al chico desafiándolo insistentemente.

-Me pareció increíble cuando lo "vi"- pronunció aquella palabra con cierta ironía –jamás imaginé que hubieran otras razas además de nosotros- confesó. Bra se aferró a la falda de su madre cuando el adolescente posó su mirada en ella.

-Los terrícolas son los únicos que no viajaban a otros planetas. Hasta las razas más inferiores que conocí tenían la tecnología y la curiosidad para viajar a través del espacio. Ninguna otra ignoraba la presencia de otros planetas habitados- Azis pareció meditar sus palabras, al fin contestó.

-Supongo que ese es otro de los defectos por los que se tomó la decisión-

-No es una decisión, es una estupidez, si viniste aquí para tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión, pierdes el tiempo-

-No, príncipe. Vengo aquí porque soy un ser especial, me convertí en contra de mi voluntad en único. Y soy quien luchará contra el designio pues yo soy el único que ha visto la Revelación final- se hizo un nuevo silencio en la estancia, Vegeta lo miró fijamente, estudiándolo –sé que no me crees y no me interesa que lo hagas, si de verdad quieres evitar que te utilicen a ti y a Gokú para matar a sus familias, tienes que seguirme. Sé la forma de acabar con todo esto-

.

.

**_De las notas del padre Salvador Mata. Encontradas en la antigua iglesia de Nuestra Señora de la Luz. _**

_Pasaron por esta iglesia. Eran doscientos cristianos que seguían los pasos de la mujer de Satanás. Les cerré las puertas a los que no quisieron escuchar la palabra del Señor y les di alimento y bebidas a quienes quisieron redimirse, les dije que estaban a punto de formar una secta demoniaca y me creyeron. Luego oficié una misa de los presantificados (es lo que me pareció más conveniente) y al finalizar una luz verde nos impactó a todos. Entró por los ventanales y las puertas, destruyéndolo todo. _

_Dios me ampare, soy el único sobreviviente. Creo que "ellos" me dejaron vivo para ver a todos los corderos del pueblo… desangrarse. _

.

.

-Trunks- el susurro del pequeño Son llegó a los oídos de su amigo, el aludido volteó enojado por la distracción, él quería escuchar la conversación con el chico que había ido a desafiar a su padre. Pero Goten parecía auténticamente preocupado, no parecía apto para recibir regaños. Sólo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y siguió escuchando, sin notar la frustración en el menor.

-…Así es- respondió Azis a un cuestionamiento hecho por Vegeta, su hijo se lamentó no haberla escuchado –Todos ellos se unieron a Mary Ann- su voz se escuchó ligeramente impregnada de rencor a pesar de su esfuerzo por parecer indiferente -mi propio padre me expulsó de la aldea, me llamó blasfemo cuando quise salvarlos de la muerte, pero la gente quiere ir al matadero, como mis ovejas, por alguna razón se sacrificaron después de verme recibir la revelación, lo supe al día siguiente. Ahora creo que los seres humanos harán lo mismo: se dirigen a un abismo, está lleno de luz pero sigue siendo abismo. Aunque en apariencia hablaba tranquilamente, su ki estaba alterado, Vegeta lo observaba intentando descubrir qué ocultaba, porque estaba seguro de que no había dicho todo –En fin, quisiera que me acompañara al Trono de Dios. A pesar de mis conocimientos, carezco de la fuerza que usted tiene… debe tenerla, su raza es guerrera ¿No es así?-

-¿Por qué habría de acompañarte? No obedezco las órdenes de nadie- Se negó rotundamente el saiyajin, justo en el momento en el que una nueva ola de luces estremeció a La Tierra. La luz azul iluminó a todos los integrantes de la familia, para su propio alivio.

-Porque es cuestión de tiempo para que esa luz azul se vuelva verde o amarilla- señaló a su familia que, inquieta, comprobaban que todos estuvieran bien.

-Hay otro saiyajin, ve y búscalo para tus propósitos- se cruzó de brazos, inmutable y con evidente desprecio hacia el joven.

-Ya lo conocí, desgraciadamente no está en condiciones para la misión-

-¿Mi padre?- preguntó Goten de pronto, en cuanto escuchó la posible alusión a su familia. Miró interrogante a Azis, éste asintió. Goten frunció el seño -¿Qué le sucedió?- la pregunta sonó a orden, algo poco común en el menor de los Son, el miedo alteraba sus cuerdas vocales. Azis pareció molestarse por la interrupción, pero respondió.

-A él nada, no puede acompañarme, su esposa está… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ejerciendo presión para que la familia se una a la nueva religión- todos guardaron silencio, a excepción de Vegeta que hizo un ruido despreciativo con la boca. Kakarotto era vergonzosamente débil ante una humana histérica. Cuando el silencio en el que habían caído sin darse cuenta se hizo incómodo, Vegeta miró al niño, éste parecía ausente y movía la boca como si leyera algo, veía el piso fijamente mientras sus ojos desprendían un leve brillo dorado.

Bulma lo observó con detenimiento, era un niño con una carga enorme para él solo, se notaba su sufrimiento, o quizá sólo ella lo entendiera así, el pequeño fingía tener todo bajo control y estar orgulloso de tener un conocimiento que evidentemente le superaba ¿En qué estaría pensando en ese momento?

En realidad la mente del adolescente estaba recordando los días anteriores y no podía salir del trance.

.

.

Un minuto era un chico normal que pisaba el pasto con un pie desnudo y que esperaba continuar con las tradiciones de su aldea. Al otro, estaba en el aire, recibiendo dolorosamente una serie de imágenes que carecían de sentido "¿Quién eres?" preguntó en su mente mientras la revelación se seguía formando en su cabeza, pero nadie respondía y eso le hacía sentirse solo. Aún así había alguien o algo que lo tocaba y le mantenía en el aire, lastimándolo sin intención.

Despertó en la cama de su padre con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que vomitó varias veces. Rechazó la ayuda de los curanderos de la aldea, rechazó a sus padres, al rabino, al médico de la ciudad, no quería saber de nadie, solamente pidió que la habitación permaneciera a oscuras y que le dieran agua. Se la pasó dos días y sus noches sin dormir ni hacer otra cosa que hablar solo, en un idioma desconocido.

Al tercer día su hermano menor, Alib, se coló en la habitación y permaneció en silencio, su respiración se escuchaba cuando los susurros del mayor cesaban. Se alegró de no ser rechazado como el resto del mundo. Ni siquiera cuando con voz ronca le informó a su hermano.

-Tus ojos brillan- aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Dos horas después salió para comer y regresó, para quedarse en silencio después de susurrar –no entiendo lo que dices- y se quedó a su lado.

El ayuno de seis días fueron suficientes, la noche en la que el dolor disminuyó, Azis se levantó con un poco de dificultad debido a lo debilitado que estaba su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían más grandes y negros de lo habitual, su piel morena había perdido intensidad y había perdido mucho peso, para la desesperación de su madre.

-Tengo que ir al Patio- tal era el silencio nocturno que el susurro logró despertar al pequeño Alib, una copia en pequeño de su hermano, quien había dormido con un pedazo de pan en la boca y que al despertar, masticó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó confundido.

-Al Patio- al abrir la puerta, la madera vieja crujió, Azis caminó lentamente por el suelo frío, seguido por su hermano menor, que le preguntó si podía ir con él. Así, ambos salieron de la casa y anduvieron en la oscuridad por una hora. Para el pequeño Alib se trataba de un juego, no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y sabía de memoria el camino. Además se había llevado un pan de la mesa así que iba entretenido mientras paseaban. Esperaba el momento en el que su hermano volvería a hablar como antes y le hiciera reír como siempre. También esperaba que ya no estuviera enfermo.

-Hermano, mañana te casas ¿Seguiremos siendo hermanos?- faltaba poco para llegar al Trono, el mayor había apresurado el paso, como si le llamaran de esa parte del campo y se sintiera angustiado por no llegar, escuchó lejanamente la pregunta del otro pero no quiso responder, no le importaba nada más que volver a ir al lugar, como las noches pasadas cuando ya todos dormían. En ese lugar se sentía tranquilo, protegido, lo sentía como un nuevo hogar; a tal grado que su verdadera casa le hacía sentir incómodo.

Era un sentimiento terrible de obsesión que por más que lo intentó, no podía controlar. Casi corrió para llegar, a pesar de la debilidad por no haber ingerido alimentos en esos días. Estando en El Patio su pulso disminuyó hasta volverse normal y entonces permitió que su hermano le alcanzara. Al menor se le había terminado el pan y comenzaba a sentirse culpable por robar alimentos, pero se decía que más tarde pensaría en una buena excusa para justificar la falta del pan.

Hasta entonces pudo ver la mirada ojerosa de su hermano, con la luz del día iluminando tímidamente la atmósfera y bañando casi con dulzura de una luz azul opaca a La Trinidad, hacia donde se dirigían. Alib recordó que siendo pequeño había escapado hacia esas rocas enormes y se había escondido ahí, llorando por alguna razón que ya no recordaba. Cuando sus padres le encontraron el castigo fue aún peor, además de los golpes le dijeron que Dios se enojaba con él por haber profanado su suelo sagrado, no reencarnaría en un humano. Por esa razón se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que iban directamente hacia allí. Con pánico, guardó silencio y confió en el buen juicio del mayor.

Minutos después estaban frente a la trinidad. Las tres rocas enormes y simétricas se alzaban majestuosas, daba la impresión de que contemplaban su territorio y lo cuidaban desde arriba. Siendo minúsculos a comparación, los dos hermanos se postraron en una esquina de la roca de en medio, la sombra que ya comenzaba a brindar les oscurecía. Azis observaba detenidamente esa esquina, con tal concentración que parecía analizarla, sus ojos se movían leyendo los jeroglíficos que nadie hasta ese momento había podido descifrar ¿Por qué él sí? No sabía aún la respuesta, simplemente sabía lo que decía: indicaciones. Indicaciones para él, cuando por fin se movió fue para tocar la piedra con la palma abierta en un lugar curiosamente liso y heterogéneo.

Lo que siguió sorprendió a Alib tanto que gritó con un tono leve de pánico: la mano de su hermano desprendía luces rojas de un color tan intenso que podía cegar, y las luces se dirigían a todos lados de la roca, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a los lados. Se dibujaban sobre la roca, flotando a milímetros de ella, más jeroglíficos que cambiaban de lugar, conforme Azis movía la mano. Entró en trance, como había estado antes en su casa.

El menor tragó saliva, intentaba entender lo que sucedía. Lo único que podía pensar era que Alá personalmente estaba escribiendo el mensaje, esa impresión le hizo regresar corriendo a su casa y meterse bajo las cobijas, temblado de miedo.

.

.

Azis no asistió a su boda al día siguiente, aunque había prometido a sus padres que iría, el llamado que algo le hacía para que fuera al Patio fue más fuerte. A medio día, cuando todo estaba listo para su boda, todo el pueblo inició la búsqueda del novio, sus padres, en especial su madre, morían de angustia ¿Quién podría haberse robado a su pequeño en ese día tan especial para la aldea? Al ver llorar a su madre, Alib se sintió culpable y contra su voluntad, les contó de las escapadas que el mayor se daba hacia el lugar prohibido. Les rogó que no golpearan a su hermano, pero no le escucharon, no solo fue golpeado sino que además su castigo fue mucho peor. Aún mucho tiempo después la culpa que sentía por haberle traicionado, no lo dejaría dormir.

Al llegar a los límites de El Patio, la comunidad entera, preparada para la boda e irritada por lo que creían un capricho o cobardía del menor, le dirigieron miradas de reproche al verlo acercarse, pisando el sagrado pasto como si fuese su derecho. Como preludio de su arrogante revelación, el niño les sonrió a los concurrentes y después alzando la voz les reveló:

-Los Dioses en los que creímos no son tales. Son sólo mensajeros de Los Creadores- amplió su sonrisa mientras todos guardaban silencio, segundos después la multitud comenzó a murmurar –La Trinidad habla de ellos y también de los Urantianos, la primea raza humana. Habla de las otras razas creadas, no somos únicos y no estamos solos- aquel murmullo creció hasta volverse gritos enfurecidos y no cesaron hasta que el progenitor de la criatura profana lo jaló de un pie hasta el piso y le gritó furioso.

-¡Deja de blasfemar! Deshonras a la familia con tus mentiras. Pide una disculpa ahora mismo- exigió a gritos acompañados por una lluvia de incesantes golpes en el rostro y en el resto del cuerpo.

-Yo… estoy diciendo la verdad- no entendía por qué su padre parecía tan furioso, él estaba feliz por conocer esa historia y quería que todos la supieran, que no adoraran a quienes no se lo merecían. Sacarlos de la ignorancia -¡Padre, estoy diciendo la verdad, me lo dijo La Trinidad!- Azim Abbas dejó que la furia lo invadiera y la desquitó en el frágil cuerpo de su hijo. No paró hasta ver que escupía sangre.

-¡Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que expulses al demonio que te hace decir tales sandeces!-

-Padre…- susurró suplicante una vez más –es… la verdad- rodeado del pueblo al que pertenecía, lloró amargamente, tanto del dolor físico como de infelicidad, no podía creer que su propio padre lo expulsara de esa manera tan humillante.

-Te desconozco como hijo, desde hoy estás muerto para mi. Levántate y vete de este lugar, no eres bienvenido- le escupió como un último signo de desprecio y esperó hasta que el chico se levantara lentamente, pese a las lesiones, y sin mirarlo se marchara para siempre de su pueblo.

.

.

Interrumpió forzadamente sus recuerdos en ese punto, levantó la mirada y con ella retó al saiyajin que tenía enfrente, de cierta forma sentía que de todos los seres vivos, sería Vegeta el único que le entendería, pero no estaba dispuesto a revelar nada que no fuese estrictamente necesario. Defendería su don ante cualquiera, aliado o enemigo, ese don adquirido que no pidió y que era una maldición.

Vegeta percibió enseguida la mirada altiva y a la defensiva pero tampoco le pasó desapercibido el instante en el que su mirada se derrumbó y el brillo de súplica de quien sufre en silencio. Ese momento le hizo desconfiar del chico.

Mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban miradas, la familia se preguntó casi al mismo tiempo pero en silencio qué pasaría a continuación. Mientras tanto, en la calle, la gente comenzaba a entrar en pánico ante el rumor de que los Sankta estaban cerca.

**_Testimonio de Gohan Son, doctor en ciencias egresado de la Orange School, antigua Ciudad Satán_**.

Por supuesto que habíamos escuchado los rumores, pero mi familia y yo estábamos tranquilos, no detectábamos ningún ki peligroso y pensábamos que se trataba de algún fanático religioso con cierto éxito. Mi madre estaba inquieta y no lo ocultaba, no sé si presentía algo. A mí me parecía absurdo creer que seres misteriosos nos invadían, en especial después de haber conocido a los Supremos pero me parece que el resto de mi familia se contagió con la inquietud de mi madre.

En ese tiempo mi padre tomó un receso en el entrenamiento que mantenía con su aprendiz, un muchacho llamado Uub y aunque estaban ambos descansando en casa… Bueno, mi padre jamás se caracterizó por interesarse en algo que no requiriera luchar. Ahora me preguntó si todo habría podido evitarse de haberlo obligado a atender la situación.

A pesar de la atmósfera inquietante, nuestra vida seguía su curso normal, hasta el día en el que Uub llegó con un invitado, un niño con heridas infectadas y a medio cerrar, se veía tan mal que creí que lo habían intentado asesinar. En un principió me imaginé que había llegado para que lo curara (muchos en la zona creen que soy "ese tipo" de doctor), pero me sorprendí cuando al verme preguntó "¿Eres saiyajin?" en ese momento todo se volvió... irreal.

Me habría gustado conservar las grabaciones que le hice, sería un regalo para la humanidad y un documento histórico invaluable poder escuchar la voz endurecida de un pequeño que llevaba una carga más grande de lo que podía. Frente a la familia, Azis relató apresurado lo que había pasado en el principio de los tiempos, lo decía como si contara un emocionante cuento de vaqueros, luego me explicó que le entusiasmaba saber la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, le hacía infeliz. Lo relató en dos tiempos, mientras se dejaba curar por mi madre y después de comer. Recuerdo su relato palabra a palabra, por el impacto que causaron en mí:

"Quienes están en La Tierra en este momento son los sankta, también conocidos por culturas primitivas como uruantianos. Ellos habían llegado hace miles de años para sembrar a los primeros humanos, que es la quinta raza. Han venido periódicamente para supervisarnos y en todas esas ocasiones, dejan huellas, una de ellas es su hogar, actualmente conocido como El Patio donde plasmaron su historia en rocas gigantes llamadas La Trinidad. Yo pude leer su relato y sé de las cinco razas: Kreintos, sankta, namekuseijin, saiyajin y humanos. Algo ajeno a la Trinidad me pide que busque a los saiyajin, por eso estoy aquí".

Comprendí que lo que él necesitaba era alguien conocedor de las raíces de los saiyaijn ¿Quién mejor que Vegeta, el príncipe de la raza? Creí que lo correcto sería llevarlo con él, pero sería después, cuando tuviera toda la información que permitiera ayudar al pequeño y a la humanidad. Esos días que le dimos posada, fueron los que pusieron a la familia Son en _su _blanco.


	3. Capítulo 6 Una nueva religión

**Capitulo 6.** **Una nueva religión. **

_Enero 787. Tres años después de la reaparición de Mary Ann._

_Auge de la era Sanktiana. _

_Población Mundial: 1,618,033,988_

Al principio estaba renuente, claro, soy un hombre de ciencia. Pero después de que _él_ me regresara a mi Videl ¿Qué otra postura podría tomar? Mi madre casi enseguida se unió a la legión que emigraría hacia la iglesia de Mary Ann, estaba ansiosa por partir y todos le seguimos, ya no cabía ninguna duda. Excepto mi padre, él simplemente se despidió de nosotros y se fue, no me importó mucho, era solamente un abandono más de su parte. Yo tenía a mi familia completa y era lo único que me importaba.

**Son Gohan. **

**-**Milk…- intentó interrumpir a la mujer, pero le fue imposible

-¡No!- gritó inundando con su voz toda la casa. El ambiente era tan tenso que la pequeña Pan, a pesar de ser solo una niña, percibió que algo pasaba. Se removió inquieta entre las piernas de su madre. No entendía por qué toda la familia había empacado y ahora sus abuelos discutían –no puedes hacernos esto Gokú, es imperdonable. Siempre he intentado comprender tu necesidad por ayudar a tus amigos hasta el extremo de sacrificarte por el bien de la humanidad pero esto no es distinto, esto tiene que ver con tu familia- a pesar de ser una súplica, su voz estaba cargada de enojo. Gokú suspiró nuevamente, no le gustaba discutir con Milk, pero a veces era demasiado testaruda y no podía hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Escucha Milk, no hay una amenaza real para la Tierra, nuestros amigos no están en peligro y…- fue interrumpido por su esposa, que parecía escalar rápidamente una cuesta de indignación y furia-

-¡No están en peligro!- levantó los brazos –¡mataron a tu nuera frente a tus ojos!-

-Pero fue revivida por aquel hombre encapuchado, eso quiere decir que no son malos- razonó el saiyajin. Lo cierto es que, sin saberlo, la regla de Milk de no permitir la televisión en su hogar por ser un factor de distracción y malos hábitos, esta vez jugó en su contra. Ninguno estaba enterado de las miles de muertes diarias que había en el planeta.

-Precisamente por eso, tenemos que ir con él, si bajaras de la montaña alguna vez y te enteraras de lo que dice la gente sabrías que hay todo un movimiento en torno a esos seres. El mundo entero quiere estar con ellos y ellos han venido a salvarnos-

-¿A salvarnos de qué?- por primera vez, Gokú arrugó el ceño, extrañado. Milk se quedó callada unos segundos, aún no sabía _de qué _sería salvada, lo único que tenía presente eran dos factores y quería explicárselos a su esposo.

-Mira, Gokú ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ellos están aquí para cuidarnos, ya no será necesario que ustedes se expongan cada vez que algo amenaza la paz de la Tierra, por fin podrás descansar. Tu, Gohan, Goten… y los demás, ya no será necesario que corran más peligros. Tú mismo viste cómo Videl fue revivida, ese ser tiene los poderes necesarios para cuidarnos-

-¿A cambio de qué?- la seriedad en su esposo era tan poco frecuente que debió haber sido un foco de alarma en Milk, pero ésta tenía los nervios tan alterados que no lo tomó en cuenta.

-Sólo piden que nos unamos a ellos. Estaremos mejor que aquí, la gente del pueblo de abajo se está uniendo para partir- en su interior, el deseo de la mujer de tener una vida normal estaba luchando con fuerza por ser escuchado, Milk perdía un poco la visión de la realidad ante la idea de que su familia por fin viviera unida y en paz.

-Hay algo extraño- respondió preocupado, no podía explicarlo, simplemente algo no cuadraba en todo el panorama –no quiero que vayan Milk, hay algo extraño- la boca de su esposa se abrió para decir algo, pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar, suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando para que vayas con nosotros, nos iremos dentro de dos horas- finalizó, con la esperanza de haberlo convencido. Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando sintió la mano de Gokú deteniéndola con cuidado, volteó con la mirada iluminada esperando escuchar buenas noticias.

-Milk, no vayas- fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de él. Después, la familia partió de ahí en silencio. Milk no lloró, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero en su corazón se abrió una herida que hasta su muerte no iba a cerrar.

.

.

**Fragmento del primer capítulo de la investigación "Los Sankta, una mirada interna a la nueva religión" de Federico ****Hodgkin, rescatado de la cueva donde vivió sus últimos días. **

…Estos acontecimientos marcan el fin de la primera etapa de la invasión. Después todo se convirtió en un caos que creía rápidamente. En un lapso de tan solo tres años el sistema usado por siglos, cambió radicalmente. El factor más importante para que eso sucediese, fueron las múltiples apariciones de los tres Sankta. Psicológicamente ayudó a Mary Ann para expandir la religión por todo el mundo. Después de todo ¿Quién no adoraría a un Dios al que _puede_ ver?

Pues bien, la población se dividió entre los creyentes y quienes no lo eran. Durante los tres años mencionados, el porcentaje de los primeros creció al 80% y la pequeña población que se reunió al principio, creció hasta convertirse una ciudad más grande que la antigua Ciudad Satán (para mayor información, ver el artículo "_El origen de Ciudad Mary Ann") _.

La razón por la que se permitió la creación de esta ciudad, y las posteriores poblaciones Sanktistas fue precisamente por ellos. Las familias no creyentes quedaron excluidas por completo de las no creyentes por medio de murallas y cúpulas, la economía global se vio seriamente afectada hasta que la estabilidad llegó y se permitió a las empresas la comercialización entre ambos sectores…

.

.

Videl, por primera vez en años, se encontró sola en la choza 148, la que se le asignó a su familia cuando se establecieron alrededor del actual palacio celestial de Mary Ann. Al llegar a ese lugar, apenas era un granero donde cada noche se juntaban los pobladores para escuchar la palabra de la vidente y donde ocasionalmente se podía ver a uno de los dioses a quienes adoraban. No vivía con la opulencia con la que lo había hecho toda su vida, pero no le molestaba en absoluto vivir con modestia, encargarse de algunas labores de la casa como su suegra le había enseñado y extrañamente, no necesitaba la tecnología. En la nueva Ciudad se carecía de tecnología y ropa moderna: se profesaba la absoluta igualdad de géneros y estatus sociales.

Por eso debería decir que es feliz y agradecerle a aquel que le había regresado a la vida. Jamás olvidaría el momento en el que fue revivida. No era experta en el arte de morir, como algunos de sus conocidos (en realidad antes de conocer a Gohan nunca imaginó que podría vivir más de una vez), pero esta era la segunda ocasión en la que la revivían, y no se parecía en nada a la anterior, unos años atrás a manos de un monstruo. Esta vez fue atrozmente dolorosa, físicamente y también mentalmente, el tiempo se ralentizó y pudo ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero fue aún más consciente de la sensación de estar todo perdido, de no tener solución, dentro de ella algo le decía que esta vez no iría al otro mundo sino que directamente dejaría de existir y eso le produjo tanta tristeza que sus últimos segundos fueron una tortura.

Y repentinamente, volvió a vivir. A pesar de la confusión que sentía, similar a despertar de una intensa pesadilla, lo primero que enfocó fue a aquel ser que entonces no conocía y por un momento que le pareció eterno, fue lo único que podía ver. Tuvo la sensación de que todo estaría bien, que él la iba a proteger y que sentía cierta simpatía… ¿Por ella? Tiempo después analizando lo que pasó, se convenció de haber interpretado mal esa penetrante mirada, era un Sankta, una deidad bondadosa de la que Mary Ann apenas hablaba y que Videl se moría por volver a ver. Tres años habían pasado desde el milagro y solamente le había visto una vez en ese tiempo, cuando en soledad evocó su recuerdo y pronunció su nombre en forma de suspiro.

Como si la hubiera escuchado, Amanto apareció unos segundos después, se materializó frente a ella y la miró con los ojos profundamente negros. Videl dio un respingo, sorprendida.

-Hola- tartamudeó el saludo, después se arrepintió ¿Quién saludaba de esa forma a una deidad? Una de verdad por lo menos (a Dende, por alguna razón, jamás lo había considerado como tal). Se levantó torpemente de la mesa e hizo una reverencia a modo de un saludo más formal y respetoso.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?- preguntó sin rodeos. La esposa de Gohan se quedó sin habla por varios minutos después intentó explicarle entre tartamudeos que no sabía de qué forma le había llamado, ya que solo se había acordado de él. Después de respirar profundo, logró con expresarse con cierto éxito.

-¿Entonces es eso, quieres agradecerme? No tenías necesidad de llamarme para eso- si bien no había sido un reproche, provocó en ella un evidente sonrojo

-Yo… no te llamé- bajó la cabeza, incómoda –solamente pronuncié tu nombre-

-Ya veo- su mirada se fijó en la humana. Ciertamente había ocurrido algo que no tenía planeado, de alguna forma no la veía como una humana más, pero desconocía la razón y el alcance de esa anomalía -deberé meditar sobre este acontecimiento, no debería haber escuchado tu voz- después de aquellas palabras se incrustó un incómodo silencio que duró varios minutos –me voy- anunció repentinamente. Pero Videl se apresuró a detenerlo, tocó su mano huesuda y el frío le invadió de pies a cabeza.

-Espera… una vez más… gracias por haberme revivido, mi familia y yo nos unimos a la legión de Mary Ann y procuramos seguir al pie las enseñanzas de su religión, por ti- se dio cuenta de que temblaba levemente, estaba tan agradecida y nerviosa que no podía evitarlo.

-Eso no es correcto. No está escrito, no debe existir ninguna nueva religión- el Sankta la miraba, no había expresión en su cara delgada pero su voz había sonado tan seria que aumentó la ansiedad en ella –los designios no deben cambiar drásticamente, posiblemente los he alterado con mi acción, debí haberte dejado morir ya que éste último hecho no cambiará, tarde o temprano lo harás-

-Pero- tuvo que aclararse la voz y tragar saliva después de la primera palabra que había salido en susurros atropellados –pero si debo morir ¿Por qué me reviviste entonces?-

-No entiendes humana- por un momento alzó la voz y provocó un leve sobresalto en la mujer –piensas que conozco tu destino individual y no es así, estoy hablando del destino de tu raza, todos deben perecer-

Soltó su mano que hasta entonces no había sido consciente de seguir tocando, sin despegarle la mirada, contenía la respiración inconscientemente. Le costó algunos minutos reponerse ¿Por qué Mary Ann hablaba siempre de salvación, acaso creía que adorando a estos Dioses podría detener el fin? Si era así, esperaba que tuviera razón, pero algo le decía que la desaprobación que mostraba Amanto, no era halagüeña.

-Aún así…- habló finalmente -mi pregunta sigue vigente-

-Se cometió un error al matarte a ti, el rayo iba dirigido al visitante que pisó tu casa. Un imprevisto. No puedo responder a tu pregunta del por qué te reviví. En ese momento te vi y juzgué como injusto tu muerte prematura- Videl suavizó sus facciones

-Me diste tiempo con mi familia y sobre todo con mi hija. Sigo agradeciéndotelo a pesar de todo- levantó la comisura de los labios intentando sonreír, pero enseguida desvió la mirada. Lo que había escuchado no le gustaba en absoluto.

-No debes hablar de esto con nadie. No estoy seguro aún, pero parece ser que los augurios se han alterado por nuestra revelación. La raza humana no acepta su destino y se remueve inquieta con tal energía que logran alterar los hechos tal y como deberían suceder. Sin embargo el final deberá ser el mismo, con mayor violencia quizá, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo- después de eso, se desintegró ante sus ojos. Videl no pudo hablar de ello con nadie, guardó el secreto hasta el último momento.

.

.

Goten miraba desde adentro la cúpula que encerraba a la ciudad más importante del mundo, donde estaba la mayor parte de de su familia. Cada vez que pensaba en ello su corazón se estrujaba. Extrañaba a su mamá, a su abuelo y a su hermano. Pero ya no podían estar juntos, por mucho que lo quisiera. En esos tres años la lección más importante que había aprendido era el impacto de las decisiones.

Su papá había decidido quedarse en Monte Paoz y entrenar con Uub todos los días. Su mamá había decidido unirse a Mary Ann. Él había decidido quedarse en medio.

No estaba solo, la familia de Trunks le dejaba quedarse con ellos y gracias a Bulma no le faltaba nada, excepto el cariño que solo su madre podía darle. Visitaba a su papá cada vez que podía y una vez a la semana iba a la cúpula para ver a Gohan. En el muro había un tubo de ventilación descompuesto. Por ahí, el aún pequeño cuerpo del chico cabía lo suficiente para pasar. Saltaba al otro lado cuando nadie los veía y buscaba en el mismo parque, en la misma banca a su hermano.

-Quédate, mamá te extraña tanto que se enfermará- le pedía el mayor cada ocasión que se veían.

-No quiero dejar a papá solo, Gohan- le respondía con suavidad. Luego veía el rostro de su hermano contener la rabia, lo llenaba de tristeza ver eso.

-Él estará perfectamente, no le interesa si está con su familia o no, entiéndelo Goten, le da lo mismo si estás a su lado o un día no vuelves- el mayor frunció el ceño, "enojado" no era la palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía, sus sentimientos por el abandono de su padre le hacían temblar de ira, impotencia y tristeza -¿Te cuida?- le preguntó, Goten notó que en esa ocasión parecía desesperado por alguna razón que no se atrevió a preguntar. Decidió guardar silencio, entendía a ambas partes y le parecía injusto que ninguno se diera cuenta de que lo dejaban a él en medio.

-Hermano- Goten se removió en el duro asiento de metal del parque, esa tarde permanecía vacío por ser la segunda hora de oración en el Palacio -¿Realmente crees que los Sanktasean dioses y que sean más importantes que Dende o Kaiohsama? A ellos no los adoras, por favor explícame hermano- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gohan tuvo un segundo de confusión, se preguntó lo mismo que Goten, pero enseguida recordó la razón.

-La diferencia es que Kamisama, Kaiosama y cualquier deidad que hayamos conocido, son creaciones de quien envió a los Sankta, ellos están por encima de Kamisama quien en realidad, no es Dios- Goten frunció el ceño

-¡Si lo es!- replicó, pero luego se quedó callado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente sentía que se merecían más respeto, alguna vez les habían ayudado y ahora todos les daban la espalda.

-No lo es en realidad- volvió a afirmar su hermano y le dedicó una sonrisa benevolente, luego revolvió sus cabellos –cada vez te haces más grande. Pronto serás un adulto y podrás venir a vivir con nosotros. A Videl le asignaron una habitación más grande por ser testigo de un milagro- era cierto, ya no era el pequeño clon de su padre, ingenuo y alegre, pronto tendría que tomar decisiones que afectarían a su vida futura, ya cuáles serían sus pasos a seguir cuando el día llegara. Se quitó la mano de su hermano de la cabeza, lo abrazó muy fuerte y se fue de ahí volando a la velocidad necesaria para que nadie lo distinguiera. Sabía cuál era su papel en la guerra que se gestaba y no estaba precisamente del lado de su hermano.

Cuando Goten no era más que un punto alejándose en el horizonte, Gohan se sentó a meditar (como lo hacía a menudo) sobre cómo saciaría su curiosidad por los Sankta y si esta, no era más que una obsesión.

.

.

Cada cierto tiempo no establecido, los habitantes de Ciudad Mary Ann recibían la milagrosa visita de una de sus deidades, ya lo reconocían y de los tres, era a quien más adoraban. Después de la última oración, Unuo aparecía en la Catedral, a veces detrás de Mary Ann, a veces suspendido en el aire (arrancando siempre que eso sucedía, gritos de sorpresa y admiración) o incluso, en medio de todos los concurrentes.

Como siempre su rostro era inexpresivo, sus ojos completamente negros no daban pista del lugar a donde miraba. Pero tenía un gesto particular, un ademán con la mano, una floritura que hacía cuando hablaba que parecía elocuente a pesar de los dedos delgados y con la piel de apariencia viscosa pegada al hueso, que le hacía ver aristocrático.

Unos pocos habían visto a Amanto, éste no aparecía cuando todos oraban, si no esporádicamente y lo hacía para cumplir con su deber. En la ciudad se le llamaba "la hora del designio" y convivían con ella pues se habían desensibilizado. Después de ese tiempo de ver cómo sus vecinos eran alcanzados por un rayo amarillo que los mataba, mientras ellos veían la luz azul una vez más. Sonreían y corrían a la Palacio Celestial de Mary Ann a dar gracias. Después de todo, su ciudad era la menos castigada y tenían la teoría de que la gente que perdía la fe en ellos o que obraba mal eran los que sufrían las consecuencias.

A quien jamás habían visto era a Lumo, sabían que era una especie de líder y era mujer (o algo parecido), por su voz hermosa, cuando se comunicaba con ellos de alguna forma desconocida y hacía que su voz la entendiera y escuchara con atención cada rincón de la Tierra, solo lo hacía para darles mensajes de esperanza y de rendición, los creyentes se alentaban a seguir adorándoles al escucharle. Era una voz realmente hermosa.

Ver a Amanto en el patio de la choza 148 fue una sorpresa para los vecinos, no conocían el nombre de quienes habitaban esa choza, pero no les agradaban demasiado. Y el descontento creció con la envidia ¿Qué tenían ellos de especial para recibir personalmente una visita que no involucraba un designio? (porque siempre estaban atentos a ellos) Por lo tanto, lo que sucedió esa tarde se ganó la absoluta animadversión de las noventa y nueve chozas restantes que conformaban el lote número 100.

Apareció una esfera luminosa pocos minutos después, mientras en la estrecha calle generalmente despoblada y tranquila, se juntaban los vecinos del lote completo para observar. Dos de los Sankta habían llegado para visitar a aquella extraña familia. Aún no estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos cuando otra centelleante esfera de color azul apareció a un metro del piso, creció tomó la forma del tercer Sankta. La muchedumbre quedó asombrada, se escuchó un "Oh" generalizado. Se arrodillaron atónitos, querían bajar la cabeza pero por el encanto que sentían por ellos les hacía seguir mirando, hasta que alguien gritó "¡Muestren su respeto!" y muchos otros corearon "Sembradores de la humanidad, gracias por este día", entonces todos los presentes se unieron en una oración colectiva, con una mano en el corazón y la otra extendida hacia el aire, expresando de esa forma obediencia y súplica hacia los designios.

Lumo levantó un brazo hacia el aire y tras un movimiento ascendente, se levantó una cerca de piedra que aisló la choza del resto de la calle. No parecía haber nadie dentro, excepto ellos.

-¿Por qué en este lugar?- preguntó Lumo con su voz tranquila y femenina, después de asegurarse de que estaban aislados del exterior –estamos rodeados de ellos-

-No hay una razón en especial- respondió Amanto tranquilamente, después de acercarse a los otros dos -Nos aclamaron como "sembradores"- observó después

–Podría ser una metáfora de lo que somos- reflexionó Unuo-

-En tal caso la quinta raza debe meditar en quién creó la semilla, no centrarse en nosotros- Lumo retomó la pauta –Les invito a no perder más tiempo. Debemos ocuparnos en encontrar al adolescente humano ¿Han meditado en la razón por la que no lo hemos encontrado? Es una situación extraordinaria… de hecho han estado ocurriendo demasiadas cosas que escapan de nuestro control. No es posible que esta situación continúe. Esto no es lo que está escrito que pasaría- manifestó su desacuerdo. La rendija que dibujaba sus labios se movían imperceptiblemente, no había expresión en su rostro y el tono de voz apenas variaba. Los Sankta no fueron creados para expresar emociones; incluso desconocían si debían tenerlos, Lumo tomó nota mental de preguntárselo a su Kreinto –percibo cambios en el plan original- y para su propia sorpresa, ese cambio de planes le afectaba de una manera que calificaba como negativa.

-Puedo entender a qué te refieres con ello. También lo he percibido y no puedo explicar a qué se debe- la voz de Unuo no era tan profunda como la bella voz de Lumo, se diferenciaba por tener ciertas notas agudas que los otros dos no tenían y que durante su estancia en la Tierra, se habían acentuado.

-Se trata del libre albedrío. Hemos estado actuando bajo él- opinó Amanto. El más callado y reflexivo de los tres.

-Nosotros no contamos con él- respondió Lumo –pero los hechos y sus actitudes ante ellos me han provocado cierta afectación que me parece que los que tienen libre albedrío le llaman enojo. Eso es también impropio de un Sankta del Kreinto. Ya que llevamos más tiempo del planeado en este mundo y hemos limpiado solo una parte de la quinta raza, les invito a reflexionar sobre nuestra actuación… O falta de ella-

-Mi papel no se ha cumplido como se esperaba de mi- reflexionó Unuo tras un breve asentimiento con la cabeza –Esto se debe a que mi interés por los humanos ha crecido y he creído oportuno estudiar el fenómeno que no previmos-

-O que no interpretamos correctamente-

-¿Te refieres a la nueva religión?- Lumo pareció reflexionar, aunque sin expresiones en el rostro era difícil saberlo –Es prioritario terminar con eso-

-Es una actividad propia de las razas con libre albedrío. No hay razón para intervenir en su adoración-

-No somos dioses, no deben adorarnos- Unuo guardó silencio antes de responder, con la pasividad propia de su casta.

-No lo somos, pero nuestra noble labor no incluye interferir con las costumbres de la raza-

-Se terminará porque interfiere con nuestra misión- indicó Lumo secamente, la afectación que había identificado en sí misma, se incrementaba por momentos –Hay algo más importante que puntualizar. Nuestra misión se extendió tres veces más de lo planeado y…- fue interrumpida por Unuo, que levantó una mano, como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra.

-Para cumplir con la limpia de la raza, propongo utilizar esta nueva arma que se nos ha presentado- hizo una pausa para escoger las palabras adecuadas –Afuera de la Ciudad, hay humanos en contra de nosotros, como es natural. Pero éstos también están en contra de sus congéneres que profesan la nueva religión, entiendo que se aferran a sus propias creencias y que éstas incluyen adoración por Kreinto, sin llamarle de esa forma. Esta división entre los humanos ha creado una guerra silenciosa, por eso la líder de los creyentes ha creado un sistema de protección que evita que haya contacto físico entre ambas partes, sin embargo cuando lo hay, los humanos adquieren características de razas más violentas y luchan entre ellos mismos, se masacran. Mi propuesta es permitir que lo sigan haciendo dando tiempo a los creyentes para acabar con los no creyentes. Después la líder puede convencer a sus seguidores de que acaben con su propia vida. Éste plan terminaría de ejecutarse en menos tiempo que el que teníamos-

-No me opongo, si el fin es el mismo que tenemos-

-No me parece adecuado- opinó por fin Amanto y los otros dos voltearon completamente hacia él, sabían de su forma reflexiva de ser y confiaban en su buen juicio. Generalmente, Amanto era quien sugería los castigos más justos y menos dolorosos para ejercer su voluntad sin excesos.

-Tu voz suena… afectada- observó Lumo, pero fue ignorada.

-Quisiera hablar con Kreinto- la idea pareció no agradar a los otros dos, Lumo se acercó un poco a su rostro. No había indicios de algún sentimiento, pero su presencia bastaba para imponer respeto.

-¿Para qué?- le cuestionó. Notó que su voz había cambiado ligeramente y que por medio de ella, se liberaba en pequeña medida, la afectación identificada como enojo.

-La raza humana no debe morir- por primera vez desde que fueron asignados al mismo proyecto, los tres entraron sin saberlo en un conflicto que tendría consecuencias en el futuro.

_._

_._

-Señora Bulma. Quisiera recompensar de alguna forma lo que su familia y usted han hecho por mi- Azis se había acercado a la dueña de la Corporación después de la comida. Están de misión no había mucho qué hacer, excepto dejarse consumir por su propia mente que permanecía activa en todo momento, a veces era tal la intensidad con la que su mente le atormentaba, que no podía conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos de su familia y alimentaba la obsesión que sentía por evitar la destrucción de la Tierra.

Bulma se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Azis, había estado concentrada en la instalación de la casa desmontable y no había notado la presencia del chico.

-Lo has dicho muchas veces- le sonrió suavemente, Azis notó el cansancio en sus ojos y sintió pena, la señora había sacrificado su cómoda vida en su mansión para ayudarle a él y al saiyajin. Hubiera querido valerse por sí mismo para no tener que molestar a nadie más, desafortunadamente no tenía capacidades físicas extraordinarias, solamente contaba con conocimientos, y nada más. Siguió a Bulma con la mirada, estaba comprobando el sistema de seguridad de la casa, un control de acceso para que nadie que no fuera de la familia pudieran entrar en su hogar. Era la quinta vez que la usaban y solo era por unos días, lo que durara la misión. En ese momento llegaron Trunks y Bra con provisiones como agua y comida encapsuladas. Saludaron secamente a los otros dos y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, el fastidio que sentían, no intentaban disimularlo.

-Seguramente volvieron a pelear- comentó Bulma sin dejar de poner atención a los mandos. Azis torció el gesto, se sentía culpable de la situación tan inestable en la que había metido a la familia. No es que se arrepintiera, porque los necesitaba y seguiría utilizándolos, sino que le era difícil ver a una familia antes unida, desmoronarse.

.

.

-Otra vez estás aquí- se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo cuando percibió en el aire que no estaba sólo -Tal y como las veces anteriores, fracasarás- alrededor de sus ojos se dibujaron arrugas cuando su rostro adquirió muestras de odio.

-No entiendo, príncipe de la extinta cuarta raza ¿Por qué proteges a un humano? No es característico en tu raza el preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás, mucho menos por los habitantes de otros planetas- Amanto contemplaba de frente a Vegeta, las frías manos permanecían tranquilamente dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió hosco. Al mismo tiempo monitoreaba el ki de los integrantes de la familia, incluido el refugiado Azis. Era cierto, nunca sus planes habían sido convertirse en guardián de nadie. De hecho su papel no era ese, eran Trunks y Goten los guardianes del chico al que intentaban matar. Él únicamente se enfrentaba a los Sankta porque los odiaba: lo habían humillado, eran más fuertes que él y además, cada vez que hablaban de razas le daba la impresión de despreciaban la suya.

-Volveré a luchar contra ti, entonces- Amanto permaneció impávido

-Mejor ríndete ¿Por qué vienes si sabes que te derrotaré?- lo miró con desprecio, le parecía un ser asqueroso. Su piel le recordaba la de un gusano.

-Podría matarte si lo quisiera- levantó una mano lentamente, como si fuera a saludarlo. Un momento después apareció frente a Vegeta sin que éste hubiera detectado el movimiento y con su mano arrojó un rayo de designio mortal. No pasó nada, pues Vegeta le desvió la mano. Sabía que por alguna razón, no podía detener esos rayos. Lo había intentado algunas veces cuando les alcanzaban las ondas expansivas de luz, no había podido detener ninguna de ellas, estaban hechas de algún tipo de energía que no lograba imitar.

-Entréguenme al adolescente y dejaremos en paz a tu familia-

-No obedezco órdenes de nadie- le espetó orgulloso, enseguida se puso en pose de pelea -¿Vas a luchar?-

-No- sin decir más, desapareció de su vista. El saiyajin se quedó en el mismo lugar por varios minutos más, con el sol del desierto quemándolo y concentrando todos sus sentidos en detectar alguna señal de aquel ser, hasta que se aseguró de que no estaba ahí. Regresó a la casa que Bulma había desencapsulado y entró de mal humor.

-Algo raro está ocurriendo- fue lo único que dijo, luego se encerró en su cuarto de entrenamiento, lo único que se había llevado la familia de sus pertenencias.

Trunks miró a Goten, cansado y fastidiado. Sabía que era tiempo de salir. Buscaron a Azis y le hicieron una seña con la cabeza para salir. Desencapsularon un auto y se metieron en él después de el moreno. Azis empezó a temblar pero no dijo nada, miraba el cielo por la ventanilla oscura mientras viajaban. A él tampoco le gustaba esa situación, si pudiera no depender de la familia, lo haría con mucho gusto. Cada sermón que tenía que dar en una ciudad no creyente, era una tortura.

Unas horas después llegaron al Tze-Tze, un pueblo establecido en el subsuelo. Habitado por no creyentes, que esperaban la conferencia de un hombre que hablaría de la "verdadera revelación". Se reunieron importantes eruditos para presenciar la conferencia, estudiosos del fenómeno y periodistas. Además de habitantes de 16 pequeñas pueblos contiguos. En la ciudad subterránea se reunieron cerca de doce mil personas para escucharlo.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando apareció en el atril un chico que no podía superar los 17 años, moreno, con una tímida barba rala que mantenía como una melancólica conexión con su pueblo, de mirada triste y más delgado de lo que debería ser. Por varios minutos se dedicaron a murmurar entre ellos, un ambiente de desaprobación se apoderó del lugar. Hasta que Azis tomó el micrófono y con una voz feroz, les robó el aliento y la atención.

-¡Los Sankta no son dioses!- gritó furioso -¡Nos están matando tres seres que no tienen derecho a hacerlo! Cuando entiendan la verdadera Revelación, tendrán el poder para salvarse- dejó caer su puño sobre el estrado y el ruido se volvió estruendoso por el eco del recinto subterráneo. Todos los presentes le miraron impactados.


End file.
